


Falling

by Gemi



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: M/M, Mysterious Stuff, a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemi/pseuds/Gemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something happened, but he doesn't know how or why. All Wally knows is that the buzzing won't go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

The shadows are dark, but the sunlight is not.   
It slips through the window and then between the bars. It paints the grey a lighter shade.  
  
They are alone, and there is nothing they can do. The world has turned against them.   
They can only wait, and hope. Hope that the rest of the league will find a cure for the madness before they, too, are infected.   
He knows it's already creeping around in their minds, doubts and questions.   
Two of the original seven, corrupted? Found with blood all over them, twitching bodies...  
  
But, worst of all, he can feel it infect his own mind, too.  
  
Because he doesn't remember anything.   
Only that he couldn't move, couldn't look away from blue eyes before the police took them.  
  
Even if the rest of the league finds proof that they didn't do it, it will still be too late. Their masks are gone.   
Everyone knows who Bruce Wayne is, and those that didn't know who Wally West was, surely does now.   
Wally is hundred percent sure that he has lost his job. That the nice museum made for him will be torn to the ground.   
  
Bruce's uniform is actually rather light, he suddenly realizes.   
The grey is like knives as the sun paints it a pale grey, edged with the knowledge that it can hurt.   
It's an almost delicate color.   
  
Wally reaches out.   
He touches the symbol on his friend's chest, and he can feel and see muscles twitch and freeze.   
Can feel blue eyes narrow and stare.  
  
"So, want to place bets on when we get out of here?" he asks, trying to distract. He can't stop touching the symbol, tracing the edges of it with his fingertips.   
  
Bruce doesn't answer. He does relax, however, and Wally knows that it means he now has permission to touch this way.   
Though it's kind of hard, the handcuffs making him feel clumsy. He could easily vibrate through them, but that wouldn't help. He would be forced to stay.   
All that would happen if he did is that he would make the police-  _old friends of his and it hurts, actually, when they give him those looks_  –even more suspicious.  
  
"No, seriously," he continues, "How long do you think? I would say an hour, but you're here with me, and then we lose a lot of time there. I mean, gotta love the big guys and strong ladies, but being subtle isn't one of their strong points."  
  
"Not yours either," Bruce answers dryly, and Wally counts that as a victory.   
Those are the first words Bruce has spoken since they were caught.   
Wally grins and looks up to meet the other man's eyes.  
  
"Hey, I can be subtle," he protests lightly, "Kind of."  
  
"Kind of," Bruce mutters, and raises an eyebrow.   
He got that look again, the one after he caught Wally sneaking Oreo-cookies from J'onn. Disbelieving and amused.   
"Those words won't convince me."  
  
"They should," Wally counters. He is leaning in, and he doesn't care. His whole body is buzzing.   
He wants to run, to eat. Anything that keeps his body busy. He even wants to... "I never lie, Bruce."  
  
Bruce doesn't answer. The faint glimmer in his eyes has faded, becoming replaced by something else.   
Something intense, turning the deep blue into sharp and penetrating stones.  
  
Wally can feel the warm air puff across his lips. He stops stroking the symbol, hands stilling.  
  
"Wally," Bruce says then. It's a warning.   
His cuffed hands come up, pushing against Wally's own symbol. Black gloves covering a yellow lightning bolt.   
  
"Shut up," Wally answers. He feels like he is close to doing something, making the buzzing go away.   
The buzzing that makes him want to run across the world, and yet somehow makes him tired.   
He thinks he sounds tired, now. He probably does. Bruce's eyes soften, but Wally pays it no attention.   
He is staring at the chapped lips.   
"Just let me do something.  _Please_." He is begging, but he doesn't really care.   
  
What if he goes crazy, in this cell? The stares of disbelief and distrust are doing a good job, and they have heard nothing from the others.   
They might have killed those people. The scent of blood is still clinging to them.   
The hunger is gnawing away inside, and they've been here for what feels like forever.  
  
"... You can't fall," Bruce says then.   
  
Those words mean a lot. Wally knows it, but the buzzing is too distracting to let him analyze them, and he nods before he has a chance to think it through.  
  
"I won't," he says.   
  
Bruce doesn't remove his hands from Flash's symbol, and Wally doesn't remove his hands from Batman's.   
The buzzing slows down. He presses closer, and their lips part to deepen it.  
  
The buzzing fades away.   
  
And as it does, Wally West is falling.


End file.
